flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/History
This page provides information on the past of DarkClan. It can be used a reference for older users, or a way for new users to understand the roleplay. =History= Finding DarkClan was, naturally, founded by Dark, and was created long after FlameClan. They were considered the youngest of factions before ScorchClan came along, and their relation with the second Clan is still unknown. DarkClan originated from a large band of rogues that was surprisingly feared by FlameClan due to their immense size. Despite the reputation of today's DarkClan, the group was originally based upon freedom, thus, they had no rules. As a result, things would get a bit rough, and a lot of fights would break out within the faction that would result in death. After growing to such a great size, the band of rogues starting making up demands that they wanted to be met by FlameClan, seeing that the Clan feared them. The leader of FlameClan during DarkClan's first appearance was unknown, but it was said to be long before Thistlestar. The first demand of the rogues was that they would be granted their own Territory. FlameClan really had no choice in the matter, and accepted this demand. Their second demand was that they would be recognized as a Clan, and would not have to bow to FlameClan's rules. This, they accepted as well. The group decided to keep their current leader, Dark, as the Clan's leader. His deputies were unknown, and their names were lost in history. The new Clan lived in ScorchClan's current territory, for FlameClan wished to put some distance between themselves and the Clan in case they got any funny ideas. Worsening Relations with FlameClan Dark had a long and successful reign, and was eventually killed during a argument within the Clan that quickly became brutal. He was succeeded by a young tom by the name of Arthur, who became leader after winning multiple duels within DarkClan. The Clan's relationship with FlameClan at the time was relatively healthy...until Arthur discovered that FlameClan leaders received nine lives. Because they were originally rogues, the members of DarkClan did not believe in StarClan, and therefore, leaders received no lives. Arthur demanded to know why, and FlameClan explained that it was because of StarClan, the afterlife. The new Clan called this codswallop, and demanded that their leaders too, received nine lives. FlameClan tried to explain that they could not get nine lives due to the fact that they did not believe in StarClan, but DarkClan didn't seem to understand. One day, when FlameClan's leader died, a patrol of DarkClan cats went undercover and temporarily joined FlameClan to understand how the new leader was to get their nine lives. The warriors of FlameClan explained to them that they went to a glowing rock/pool/whateveritcurrentlyis, and spoke with StarClan. The DarkClan patrol reported back to Arthur, who furiously demanded that FlameClan tell him where this mysterious glowing place is, so he may get nine lives as well. Because it was a sacred place of StarClan, and DarkClan did not believe in StarClan, the FlameClan cats refused to tell. And thus began the poor relationship of FlameClan and DarkClan. To this day, DarkClan refuses to have a Medicine Cat, as they have connections with StarClan. Some cats have knowledge of herbs and may use them to heal themselves, but there has been and never will be an official Medicine Cat or Healer of any sort. Tempting Ideals and Democracy In attempt to decrease the size of FlameClan to nothing, DarkClan pushed it's ideal of freedom. Rather than have one leader, it eventually had two. Arthur selected his brother, Mordred, to rule beside him as the other leader. This drew a few cats from FlameClan, but DarkClan desired more. So instead, the two leaders stepped down, and gave the power to the Clan as a whole. Meetings would last hours and hours, and in the end, the majority ruled, and the majority's opinion was what would happen. So for many moons, DarkClan was without a real leader, the Clan ruling itself as a whole in efforts to take more cats from FlameClan, and weaken them until DarkClan had so much power, that they could easily overrun the Clan. But of course, a Clan without rules was a lawless Clan. It continued to have its disputes within FlameClan, but before long, attacks and arguments with the Clan lessened, and the real fights took place within DarkClan itself. The Clan was slowly breaking itself apart, the ideal of freedom and the Clan running itself not working out very well in the end. The cats who had left FlameClan to join the free DarkClan bowed their heads in shame and returned to their home Clan, FlameClan. As for DarkClan, they kept their ideal of freedom and a lack of rules, but decided against a democracy and turned back to having a leader and a deputy. Their new leader became Eloen, the daughter of Arthur, and she ruled with an iron fist. Revenge on FlameClan DarkClan had a thirst for revenge, and was quick to retarget FlameClan. Blinded by rage, Eloen ordered her weakened Clan to make multiple attacks on FlameClan, but all failed to do much damage. Eventually, they ceased their attacks to regroup and think of a good battle plan. After many moons, the Clan decided that it would attempt to lure FlameClan into their mountain territory by making them extremely enraged. In the end, they'd cause an avalanche, thus destroying the FlameClan filth on the mountain. The Clan aimed to steal the leader's kits, and succeeded, luring the Clan to their mountain. But the plan backfired. The avalanche was caused too soon, ending the lives of multiple DarkClan cats that had been trapped down below. They did succeed in killing off a few FlameClan warriors as well, but hadn't thought their plan fully through. They ended up destroying some of their territory, and in the end, had to move out. So they seeked out a new home that touched FlameClan's territory, even though it was right next door to the twoleg place. They territory was fruitful, with plenty of prey, water, and even the occasional kittypet who was daring enough to join DarkClan. Before long, the Clan was back up on its feet. DarkClan continued to clash heads with FlameClan for many moons, until the reign of Fallenstar and Spade. This was the only time ever recorded that DarkClan was "allies" with FlameClan, although they were really only allied with their leader. Leaders Dark Dark was the Founder of DarkClan, and based his Clan off the ideal of freedom. The Clan was originally a massive band of fearless and lawless rogues, who eventually selected the tom to lead the Clan as well. He made several demands that FlameClan met, granting DarkClan what is now ScorchClan's territory, and giving them the title of a Clan. Although the current DarkClan is fierce and feared across the land, the DarkClan that Dark formed was not so ruthless, rather a band of cats with the same dream of freedom and no rules. Of course, this definitely resulted in issues. Arthur & Mordred Arthur became leader after Dark, the founder of DarkClan, and hated FlameClan more than anything else. He was jealous of how the leaders received nine lives, and he vowed to destroy FlameClan because they refused to reveal where the Moon Stone/Pool was to grant the nine lives. He pushed the idea of freedom even further, electing Mordred as leader as well. Before long, they decided that having the clan rule itself, like a democracy, would prove more attractive, thus causing cats to leave FlameClan and join the ranks of DarkClan. This worked for a while, but eventually, it backfired and generated countless conflicts. Mordred never had kits, but Arthur had a single daughter with an unnamed Kittypet named Eloen. Eloen After DarkClan's new form of rule failed, Eloen was elected as Leader, and went down as one of the longest living leaders, even though she retired from her position before her death. Although generally kind to younger cats, Eloen was ruthless towards FlameClan, and ruled her Clan with an iron fist. Despite DarkClan being weak from practically destroying itself, the leader continued to have her Clan attack its neighbor, until they came up with a plan to hopefully end FlameClan once and for all. She stole the FlameClan leader's kits, drawing the FlameClan cats to DarkClan's mountain. They caused an avalanche, but failed, killing a large amount of DarkClan cats, although a few FlameClan cats were murdered as well. Their territory destroyed, Eloen moved DarkClan to a new home bordering FlameClan and the twoleg place, and it was a fruitful home. She lived long and well, making DarkClan prosper once more before she retired. Spade Spade was one of the first leader of DarkClan, and was a harsh leader. He had a very intimidating appearance, and was said to rule his Clan with " and iron fist." After cracking and trying to kill his Clan, he was stopped and murdered by Cliff. The tom was the mate of Viper, and had three kits with her. One of his kits was Amber, the current leader of DarkClan, who loathes him- and for a good reason. He was cruel to her as a kit, and despite his death, her hatred continues. She has vowed to never be the leader he was. Snaketooth Snaketooth- feared leader of DarkClan. Ruthless, he trained some of the most powerful spikes in the Clan, but his ruthlessness also raised discontent and brought his downfall. Snaketooth and his deputy Amber were a formidable pair, the two having as close a relationship as DarkClan cats could have. At one point, Amber believed she loved him, but this was shortly before his death. Eclipse, angered by the way he was treated by Snaketooth, lured him to the Twolegplace. There, a dog killed Snaketooth, and Eclipse pronounced himself leader of DarkClan. Snaketooth has since been reincarnated into Soul, mostly likely by the Dark Forest who didn't want to give up such a cruel leader. Eclipse Eclipse was the killer of Snaketooth, and self-pronounced leader of DarkClan. He was nowhere near as brutal as Snaketooth. Instead, he was selfish and arrogant without much skill, and was disliked by nearly everyone. He was hated by Amber, who blamed him for the death of her love interest. She tortured him, and eventually killed him. He was also the former mate of Stella, and had two kits with her. His leadership was brief, and he was succeeded by Amber. = Amber Beautiful but deadly, Amber is one the most feared and hated cats in DarkClan. Some hated her position in the Clan and favor with Snaketooth, but still were afraid of her vicious fighting skill and cold heart. She was born in DarkClan, daughter of a leader whom she hated. Amber grew up to be a great beauty, though these looks were marred by her marks from battle. One of her greatest enemies is Hiddenshade, as he is one of the only cats to defeat her. Amber left DarkClan after becoming pregnant with Soul's kits, killing the sentries on her way out. She has a single daughter whom she raised for four moons before being killed. Ivy = Ivy served as deputy under Amber, and rose to power when Amber left the Clan. She lead only briefly- soon leaving the Clan in order to give birth to her children. Ivy returned to leadership near the end of the Great War, and managed to pull her Clan together from the massive war that had swept through the Clans like a tidal wave. She was noted for being exceptionally deceptive and 'smooth' with her words. Her battle prowess was quite average. She rose to power based off her smarts, only- and this lead to her eventual downfall. She was killed less than a year into her second term of leadership- a hit ordered by one of her numerous enemies. Spirit Spirit was secretly the daughter of Amber and Soul, the reincarnate of Snaketooth. The kitten was born sweet, and turned into a brutal battle-machine by her mother after she left her Clan to have her daughter. After her mother's death, Spirit joined DarkClan and was trained by Ivy herself, before Ivy became leader and left the Clan after Spirit challenged her. Spirit then took over the Clan at a very young age, noted for her unwavering power and dark yet clever plans. Before she stepped back down to let Ivy return to leadership, Spirit ignited the Great War that shook all factions by tricking ScorchClan and FlameClan into thinking that they had kidnapped each others' cats. Deputies Amber Amber was the deputy under Snaketooth. ''(See above). '' Ivy Ivy was the deputy under Amber. Roleplay Cs. Category:Important Pages Category:DarkClan Category:History